Donoterase (Part 2)
Donoterase (Part 2) is the twenty-second episode of the third season of The Pretender which first aired May 22, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It's the last of three part season finale. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle, Jon Gries as Broots and special guest star George Lazenby as Major Charles. Recap At their lair, Major Charles watches Jarod's DSA’s. Jarod awakens and says that it is not his father’s fault. Major Charles gets a connection with the Centre’s mainframe, although it’s a short one. But they find out that the clone is being transported. When, is now the question? Jarod calls Sydney, but he hangs up, as Brigitte and Lyle have entered his office, notifying him that the mainframe has been invaded and the moving of the clone has thus been moved up. Sydney protests at first, but promises to fully cooperate. Broots in the same time enters Miss Parker’s office, asking for a drink. He has been able to backtrack some data concerning the cloning in Donoterase. The clone seems to have been the 290th one, as the previous 289 were in jars. Also, what they saw in the lab was only half the story, as the other half involved the surrogate mothers, all of them have disappeared, without a trace. Miss Parker goes to talk to the clone and she sees that he has been crying. The clone begs not to say that to Mr. Raines. As it turns out, Raines has only taught the boy to use his talents for Sims to help others and the child does not know how to do anything else. She tries to take the clone away, but Lyle and Sydney enter the room. Jarod calls again, asking Sydney when they are going to move the clone. Sydney says “No”, and that he cannot help him anymore “And another excursion into the mainframe would be useless. I'm sorry Jarod, there is no refuge for you anymore“. Then he hangs up. In the hunting shack Jarod is disappointed, but Major Charles realizes that Sydney's message contained a clue. They access the Centre’s mainframe and type in “refuge”. Sydney, Lyle and the clone are leaving the Centre in two cars. On the way, there has been an accident. Lyle rolls down the car window to complaint to the flagman – Jarod. He and his father are able to take the clone, but Miss Parker catches Major Charles. When the clone asks from Jarod – who are you? – Jarod replies – I am you. Back at the Sim Lab, everyone are arguing and blaming each-other, until Mutumbo arrives. One by one, they all try to explain what happened. Mutumbo puts Brigitte in charge of Major Charles and Lyle in charge of chasing Jarod. Miss Parker confronts her father a bit later, who explains his silence with survival of the family. In the Sim Lab, Sydney is unpacking and Miss Parker comes to talk, to his surprise. She knows about the tip, due to the help of Broots. Jarod and the clone are at the Hunting shack, Jarod tries to break the ice, but the clone is terrified of him, as it later turns out, Jarod is portrayed by Mr. Raines as the man who killed the clone’s parents, Jarod finds it out and explains the situation a bit. When the kid wants to know what happened to his parents if they weren’t killed, Jarod tries to explain the situation and finally, after showing the kid some of his DSA’s, the kid understands. Major Charles is in his cell and Ms. Parker enters, wanting answers regarding to her mother’s death. She raises her gun and Major Charles recognizes it – as the gun Raines stole from him. As it turns out, on the day that Catherine Parker was supposed to help him get his son back, Raines shot him and left him for dead. The bullet is still in his back. Charles tells Parker that her mother told him that the Triumvirate had threatened their whole family because she rescued the children and opposed Gemini. Charles told that Mr. Parker knew about and approved the rescues and that Raines was the Triumvirate’s spy. Jarod offers the kid ice-cream, which they both love. They start to plot how to rescue Major Charles and Jarod gets the idea to trade him in. Jarod goes into the Centre lobby; sitting in the couch he proposes a tradeoff – Mr. Parker for Major Charles. The exchange is set for two hours, and Sydney is set by Jarod as Major Charles’ driver to a location to be revealed when they are driving. Raines is not pleased as Ms. Parker let Jarod go and Mutumbo enters, saying that it was the last move she ever makes until her father is missing, and for that time Mr. Raines is in charge. Raines plans to send out two sweeper teams – one to scout and the other to execute. Raines gives to Willie a special assignment – to take out Mr. Parker, Brigitte listens behind the door and hears everything and goes to tell Miss Parker. Jarod sends the time, but not the place - (Luckland Airfield) at exactly 3:00 PM. Major Charles and Sydney talk about Jarod as the latter gives them instructions regarding where to go via radio. Miss Parker, Broots and Brigitte are following the car, but as Jarod has told Sydney, his father knows the way, so they cannot do anything more than to just follow. Sydney and Major Charles get to the airfield and then the havoc starts. Major Charles runs to the plain, Miss Parker and Brigitte try to catch Jarod a helicopter appears a bove the trees, with Raines and Willie on it, Willie has a rifle pointed at Mr. Parker. He shoots, but Miss Parker jumps in front of her father, getting the bullet, meant for him, in the back. Willie continues to shoot. Major Charles is calling Jarod to get on the plain, but he is too far, so he tells them to go and they get away safely. Jarod jumps on a motorcycle and tries to escape, but he is followed by Mr. Raines’ helicopter and to avoid the bullets he falls off the bike, only to be captured once again by the Centre. Pretend Quotes Related Links http://www.mydailyplanet.com/03-65n6-donoterase.htm http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0678077/ Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes